Are You Listening Mom And Dad?
by Sumomo14
Summary: I'm sorry about the first version having no ending, but its fixed now! Cute but sad One-shot about Edward taking Bella to meet his parents
1. Chapter 1

1**Hey guys! I thought that I'd try my hand at a serious one-shot. I thought that I'd write something like this for your amusement. So here it is. I actually almost cried writing this, it just touched me.**

**Disclaimer: I own a copy of Twilight, but not the characters. sigh**

**BPOV:**

Edward was taking me to Chicago for some reason. I reluctantly agreed after he unleashed the power of his eyes on me. So now we were in a taxi headed to some location that Edward wouldn't unveil to me. I turned to him; he had a somber expression gracing his features. I couldn't decipher the reason behind his expression.

"We're here" He said looking at me, and nodding to the extremely large Victorian mansion in front of us. I gasped, it was beautiful. The windows all had wooden shutters, painted a light shade of green, on either side of them. The door was a large mahogany door that looked inviting, the house itself sat on a manicured lawn with flowers surrounding the house and an apple tree sprouted in the far left corner of the lawn, the branches just barely making it to the side of the house. It looked like there was some sort of rose vine covering the right side of the house, gently climbing up its side, overall the house was completely gorgeous. I looked at Edward confused, was this where we were staying? He nodded.

"Come on" He said gently, easily taking both of our suitcases in one hand and placing his other one on my lower back, prodding me gently towards the house. When I stepped inside, I was astounded by the look of the inside.

When you first enter the house, there is a large wooden stair case with a red rug on the steps, and to the left there was a large room with two cream colored sofas and a coffee table in between them, with an arm chair off to the side. I assumed that this was the living room. To the right was a door, which Edward later explained was the kitchen. He led me upstairs and down a hall stopping in front of a door farthest from the staircase.

He opened the door and led me in, placing our suitcases on the floor by the door. Inside was a colossal king sized bed, next to a chest of drawers. Beside the door on the right, it looked like a closet was placed next to a nightstand with a basin and mirror on it. The room was painted a deep maroon color with a maroon duvet on the bed and cream colored sheets. The room was beautiful and a homely look to it.

"This was my room" Edward said, _was?_ I thought. Then it dawned on me, we were in Chicago, where Edward was born. I almost fainted; he would share something like that with me?

"This used to be my parents room before I was born, but they thought since I was born in _this_ room, that it should belong to me." He said smiling fondly at the room.

It made me feel oddly happy to know that I was standing in the room where Edward was born, like he wanted to share with me what little bit of his human life he had left.

"Come on, I have something I want to show you." Edward said leading me to the door, downstairs and out the front door. He began walking down the sidewalk, with me trailing behind him. Thank goodness it was a cloudy day. He continued walking and eventually reached a wrought iron gate which he opened and held for me, being the perfect gentleman he was, and began leading me to a certain section of the –what I now realized was a grave yard. He brought me to the far corner of it, and there stood the graves of Elizabeth Masen and Edward Masen Senior. I gasped when I saw the graves.

"Hello Mom, Dad. This is Bella" Edward said looking down on the graves and then crouching down so that he was eye level with them.

"I'm sorry that I got to live through that wretched disease and you didn't, but at least you're both together in heaven." He said smiling I felt a tear sliding down my cheek.

"I love you both very much" He whispered so low, that I almost didn't hear it, "But Bella makes me very happy, you would've loved her, I'm so sorry" He said lowly, his eyes filled with ancient sadness,

"I'm doing everything in my power, to make sure that I'll meet you again some day" He finished I bit my lip to keep from letting out a sob. He suddenly looked back at me like he had forgotten I was there. I smiled at him sadly.

He began to pick the weeds that had grown around the graves over time, and began cleaning the dirt from the head stones. I knelt down next to him and looked at the graves.

"I want to thank you for creating such a wonderful, gentlemanly, kind person, I am so grateful to you. Thank you for giving me your son, he is so wonderful." I finished sadly looking at Edward. He had finished tidying up the graves.

"I love you," He said to the graves before standing up, taking my hand and saying;

"Come on Bella, we should get going" with that he lead me back to the street.

_I can't say how grateful I am for gaining your son, I know your looking down on him, and protecting him. I hope that he sees what I know you both and I see: A wonderful caring person with a beautiful soul, like no other I've seen. I really hope he sees it to._

_Elizabeth Masen,_

_Edward Masen,_

_...Thank you.._

**Sorry about the 'no ending' thing but I've fixed it!**

**Review please!**


	2. PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT!

I hate to post an author's note just to ask for a favor, but I really need one from all of you. My friend Bronze, one of the sweetest people I've met on this site and a fellow FF author, lost her friend Daddy's Little Cannibal recently. Today, someone opened a Fanfiction account solely to post an awful message on EVERY story Bronze and DLC wrote. I'm including the link to that person's profile page as well as what they put in their review.

All I ask of you is that you please write to reportabuse at fanfiction dot com and ask for this person's account and all related reviews to be deleted. You have to send it from your email program. It's not within fanfiction.

This is not something any fanfiction writer or reader should be subjected to. We are in mourning for a fellow FF writer/reader and no one should be allowed to post something this hurtful and disgusting.

(change all the "dot" listed below to a period to reach the address in your search bar)

_Review posted by __**Don't Flip My Bitch Switch ID # **__1932508 http:// www dot fanfiction dot net/u/1932508/Dont_Flip_My_Bitch_Switch_

_Rejoyce! The wicked bitch is dead._

_How rich! Oh the Irony hahahaha. All those flames about how she should just drop dead and it actually happens. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! I can honestly say that May 08, 2009 is the best day of my life. The day this mediocre shit that Stephanie Bell has been posting for years has finally COME TO AN END. Everyone says the best moment of the girls' life is her prom, or her wedding, or her first crib midget. But I STRONGLY disagree. The best moment of THIS girl's life was the moment STEPHANIE BELL WAS HIT BY THAT DRUNK DRIVER AND DIED! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FUCKTACULAR IDEAS BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!_

_P.S. Keep the responses coming. I LOVE THEM_

Please send an email to **reportabuse at fanfiction dot com** and ask for this account and these horrible reviews to be deleted. Even if you don't know Bronze or DLC, please do it anyway. Please think of how her family will feel when they see these horrible messages. They knew their daughter wrote FF and loved to write on this site. They will see it. Think if this was your family or your friend.

We humbly beg for your help with this matter.

My-Bella, Hellopants, & Lizbre

**********

**Please report her, all of you guys, do us all a favor and get her off of this site!**


	3. SHE'S GONE!

**She's gone!! Thank you to everyone who contributed to removing this harmful author from the universe! I can't believe that all of you acted so quickly to make this website even more enjoyable to everyone! **

**I am sure that DLC appreciates us for our effort to protect her honor and her work. So thanks guys!**

**I'd like to write something special for all of you. So suggest something in a review and I'll create a poll for you guys to vote on what you'd like to have a story about. It can be a added chapter to an existing story, or I'll write a separate one-shot all together. So send in those options and I'll be sure to write something down for you guys!**

**Thank you everyone who reported Don't Flip My Bitch Switch to get her away from us!**

**I'll also address something else in this note…**

**The reason why I have not been updating a lot of my stories is because I am currently working on writing my first novel. So I'm sorry if the updates are coming in a little slower then usual (aka: Morbidly slow!)**

**Thanks again, bye guys!**

**--Sumomo14**


End file.
